Gathering Stories: A Bundle of Whimsical Bullets
by NvInfinitium
Summary: A place where my random thoughts and stories gather for every and anyone to read and enjoy. A collection for all my Piltover related shorts and one-shots, sometimes regarding CaitlynxJinx drabbles, sometimes not. Happens to vary between melancholy and happy based on the song I'm listening to and the mood I'm in. Come explore a world of whimsical bullets. Requests are open.
1. A Kiss First Shared

Caitlyn sighed as another bullet missed the dodging girl.

"HAH! Missed me again, Hat Lady!" the criminal shouted, mocking her as the plastic bullet shattered harmlessly against a nearby wall. With that being the sixth missed bullet, Caitlyn was reminded just how good a decision it was to switch to the non-lethal bullets when chasing Jinx. At least with these, Caitlyn didn't have to worry about too much unnecessary collateral damage in her missed shots.

Granted, she wouldn't have to worry about missing in the first place if Jinx _just stood still_ …

"One of these _will_ eventually land, and you will regret all of your mocking when it does…" the annoyed sheriff muttered, taking aim at the teasing girl once more.

"Pfft," Jinx waved her off. "You're all talk, Hat Lady. You can't hit me. Hell, you couldn't hit me to save your life!" And to add emphasis to her words, Jinx stuck her tongue out at Caitlyn, with her eyes closed, and blew a raspberry.

Deadpanning at the obnoxious gesture, Caitlyn took aim again, and shot at the girl once more. However, unlike previous attempts, she managed to take Jinx by surprise this time and hit the girl in the shoulder as Jinx tried to dodge it. As the bullet shattered against the girl's clavicle, she collapsed to the ground, gripping her injury and moaning.

"Oww...that really hurt, Hat Lady," she whined, massaging her shoulder. Satisfied, Caitlyn lowered her gun into its holster, and pulled out a pair of cuffs. She then walked over to the injured girl, ready to capture her.

"Well then...I suppose that it is a good thing my life isn't in danger, huh?" Caitlyn returned, reflecting on Jinx's insult. But Jinx only moaned louder, causing Caitlyn to roll her eyes and move closer.

"Alright already, quit your complaining. I'll get you some pain relievers back at the station, and besides, it's only a plastic bullet. It didn't even penetrate, for crying out loud." Caitlyn muttered, quickly growing tired of hearing Jinx's noise. But Jinx ignored her, still whining. Shaking her head, Caitlyn lowered herself to the girl, and grabbed for one of Jinx's arms.

However, much to her surprise, Jinx grabbed her before she could, and pulled Caitlyn to face her.

"Aha, you really believed that act?" Jinx giggled, pain all but forgotten and replaced with a wide smirk. "That didn't hurt anything but my feelings, haha." And with that, she took advantage of Caitlyn's surprise, and yanked the cuffs out Caitlyn's hands, putting them on the Sheriff instead.

Caitlyn gasped and attempted to break free once she realized what was happening, but despite her struggles, Jinx had managed to close the cuffs around her, rendering the Sheriff incapacitated. And to make matters worse, Jinx took another pair of cuffs off Caitlyn and linked the Sheriff's legs in them, as well as taking the keyring for the cuffs off the Sheriff.

"Ah, there we go! Now the shoe is on the other foot! Those cuffs aren't too comfortable, are they? You've got me in them enough times for me to know just how much they suck," Jinx remarked with an irritating smirk once finished with her bindings.

Looking down at her bound self, Caitlyn could only mutter the criminal's name in her rage.

" _Jinx_ …" Caitlyn growled out.

" _Caitlyn_." the girl mimicked, replacing the name but matching the tone and drawn out syllables, only to further annoy the Sheriff.

The Sheriff closed her eyes, counting to ten in her exasperation. She would've pinched the bridge of her nose too, but she was rather... _indisposed_ at the moment.

"...Let me go... _right_ _this instant,_ or else I will personally make sure you _rot_ in a cell for the rest of your miserable life. I will find the grittiest one in solitary confinement and reduce your daily meal to _crumbs and dirt_. I will make your life my personal variant of _hell_ , and do everything within my power to make you regret every single misdeed of yours when I capture you," Caitlyn hissed, not able to do much else in her situation _but_ threaten the terrorist. And even if she could do something, she was much to angry at both herself for getting captured, and at Jinx for obvious reasons, to think of a way out.

However, much to her further anger, Jinx got up, readying to leave, completely ignoring her threats. "Heh, as _fun_ as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass on that one, thanks. Not that you'd ever capture me in the first place. But you can have fun sitting there, Hat Lady, and, don't worry, I'm sure Vi will come and save you once she is done with...done with...wait, what is she doing again?"

Caitlyn scowled and averted her eyes, face red from embarrassment and rage. "...She is _sleeping in the cruiser…_ " Vi had taken a nap, not expecting to see much action on the duo's patrol of the district, and Caitlyn simply allowed her, thinking the same. However, when the Sheriff had spotted Jinx vandalizing and graffiting private property, she had attempted to wake Vi up, but quickly gave up after realizing how difficult it would be to do so, and that Jinx could escape before accomplished the feat. And now she was paying for the decision…

 _Damn it. I should've just taken the time to wake her up..._

She heard Jinx burst into laughter at her words, further inciting anger in the Sheriff. And as the girl continued to laugh harder, Caitlyn made a mental note to make sure Vi stops staying up to abysmal hours in the night, and napping on patrols...

"Ahahaha. That idiot is sleeping on the job?! What am I saying, _of course_ she is. Haha, that's amazing! Well then, have fun waiting _hours_ for her to wake up and unlock you, Hat Lady." Jinx stated, turning around. "In the meantime, I'm just gonna go vandalize some private property. Sound good? Good."

"Wait, no! Don't you dare go anywhere, damn it!" Caitlyn shouted, attempting to provoke Jinx into staying. "You come back here and unlock me. _Right_ _now_!"

Luckily, her words did seem to have some effect, as Jinx stopped and turned around. However, she merely smirked at the helpless Sheriff, much to Caitlyn's displeasure.

"Oh, and why should I?" Jinx questioned, with a challenge in her voice. Her response baffled Caitlyn, as the Sheriff was not sure how to respond to such a question.

"W-What? What kind of inquiry is that? You will come back or I will hunt you down and imprison you. What the hell else were you expecting me to say?" Caitlyn responded incredulously.

"Hmm. I don't know to be honest, but definitely something better than that. And besides, it's not like you won't 'try' to imprison me regardless of what I do. So I might as well leave you like that, unless you can do something better for me."

Caitlyn closed her eyes and scowled once more in frustration.

"...What...do…. _you want_ , Jinx?" Caitlyn growled slowly, growing more and more impatient and irritated as time passed.

"I don't knooow," the girl whined, stomping her foot. "But it has to be good. Something like getting to take your cruiser for a joy ride, or like painting Vi's sleeping face. Or maybe something like getting to wear your hat. Orrr…" the terrorist paused, growing a devious smile as examined Caitlyn.

"...Or what exactly?" Caitlyn questioned, feeling somewhat uncomfortable under the girl's scrutiny.

"Or maybe..." the smirk grew wider, "a simple _kiss_ would suffice."

However, Caitlyn reeled back at her request, going wide-eyed in offense. "What? _No_! Absolutely not. I'm not going to kiss you, you psychopath. Why do you think I would _ever_ consider that?"

Jinx frowned, clearly not enjoying the Sheriff's outburst. "Oh come on, Hat Lady. I'm not _that_ bad at kissing, and heck, at least I'm asking. I could've simply forced you into one, and it's not like you could really stop me right now. So you should appreciate that."

"No. I don't care. I'm not kissing you, Jinx."

"Hmph, fine. Hopefully Vi wakes up soon enough to help you. But last I've checked, that meathead can sleep for a straight thirteen hours. I saw her do it once in her own car. So good luck getting her help." Jinx started to walk off, but before she got too far, she turned and spoke once more. "Oh, and don't forget that this neighborhood we're in, isn't the most… _legal_ or safe one. And I've heard some nasty tales here, especially some of _gang rape_ being common here. Hopefully nothing of the sorts happens to you. After all, I'd feel absolutely _terrible_ if my dear ol' Hat Lady was spoiled like that, simply because she didn't want to kiss me." Jinx dramatized, as if to convince Caitlyn that getting kissed by her wasn't nearly that bad, before walking away again.

Caitlyn frowned, and looked back towards her cruiser. It was parked at the end of the block, and would take a good detail of time to get to it even _without_ being restrained. As it stands, it would take an extremely long, excessively so, amount of time to crawl to it, and then even longer to wake Vi up and get freed.

She groaned, realizing that Jinx's proposal might be worth the humiliation of it all. She didn't much worry about the supposed tales of gang rape and what not, but not only would it save her a _substantial_ amount of time, she might also be able to overtake the criminal once freed and get revenge for this ordeal she found herself in. As such, she sighed and swallowed her pride.

"Jinx, wait…" She called out. The girl stopped and turned back to her, with an inquisitive gaze.

"...I'll...I'll do it. I'll... _kiss_ you…" Caitlyn barely managed out, causing Jinx's grin to return.

"Heh, I knew you'd come around. Kinda. You're really stubborn, but I felt like I got you with the gang rape stuff," Jinx admitted, walking back over to the Sheriff. Caitlyn merely rolled her eyes after the girl, ignoring her comments, and preparing herself for the terrorist's tainted lips to grace hers. To think, her first kiss-even if she doesn't place much value in it-would be with Jinx of all people...

"You know, I've always wondered what it'd be like to kiss you," Jinx mentioned as she got closer. "You're kinda cute to be honest.

"S-shut up, and get on with it already." Caitlyn muttered, cursing herself for stuttering. She couldn't help but blush herself at Jinx's pathetic compliment, despite herself and her situation. Jinx noticed her reddening and chuckled, but she obliged and pulled the Sheriff's lips to hers.

At her initial contact with Jinx's foreign and offending lips, Caitlyn was stiff, and unwilling to return the kiss. However, as time passed, she found herself easing in, and even returned it. She was even... _enjoying it_ slightly-not to say she'd ever say that out loud of course-and it was perplexing the hell out of her. She wanted nothing more than to push Jinx off, and put a bullet in the annoying pest of a criminal...and yet, at the same time she wanted nothing more than to pull Jinx closer and fully give in to the taste of the girl's lips.

And with both desires drastically conflicting internally, she didn't know what to do, but stay in Jinx's grasp. However, Jinx let her go not too long after, evidently satisfied.

"Damn, that was a million times better than I thought it would be. And it was definitely worth getting shot in the shoulder for," Jinx stated with a wide grin.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes at Jinx's words, but couldn't help but catch Jinx's contagious smile. "I'm sure it was. Now, you have to uphold your end and release me," Caitlyn commanded.

"Alright, I suppose a deal is a deal." Jinx followed through, and grabbed the key ring. She then used it to unlock the cuffs on Caitlyn's legs first. However, instead of taking them to unlock the cuffs around the Sheriff's wrists, she tossed the ring far away in the direction of Caitlyn's cruiser. At seeing the shock on the Sheriff's face, Jinx chuckled, readily angering the Sheriff.

" _Jinx…_ " Caitlyn growled out, only causing the girl to laugh harder.

"Haha, you really thought I'd unlock both of them? That's cute. I might be crazy, but I'm not stupid, Hat Lady. I know you would try to get them on me as soon as they're off you. Nah, I'm not gonna let you do that. You're gonna have to go over there and get them yourself, while I make my little getaway," she explained with her infamous smile.

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes in a scowl before closing them in exasperation. However, a moment after, she reopened them with a malicious smile in place of the scowl.

"Well then, you better hope for your sake that you 'getaway' is successful, because once I get free, I'm going to take my rifle and plant a bullet in you that hurts _much_ _more_ than just your feelings." She threatened.

Jinx winced at the Sheriff's words, and started backing away. "Noted. Good thing I'm a fast runner then, right?"

However, Caitlyn paid no mind to her words, and began making her way over to where she saw the keys fly. But before she got take another step, she felt air grace the top of her head, and realized something was missing. Something important... _her hat._

"Oh, might as well snag this while I'm running. Not every day I get a kiss and your hat from you Hat- _less_ Lady." And with those final words, Jinx skipped away, knowing that Caitlyn was furious and to stay any longer would be begging for pain. And lo and behold, she heard Caitlyn shout her name a moment after, drawing a chuckle out of her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Well hello there. Here is a new collection of Piltover related drabbles, for me to upload all my CaitlynxJinx shorts and such. Didn't want to keep flooding my main drabble collection, so here is this Piltover specific one. Hopefully you guys enjoyed.**


	2. Foreign Sadness

Sadness...sadness was a foreign concept to Jinx.

It was an emotion she had stuffed away a long, _long_ time ago, along with her empathy and practically every other emotion she had besides joy; and even that was a false emotion for her. But sadness was the first emotion she had rid herself off, as it hurt her the most and she could handle it the least effectively.

And as she felt the emotion bubbling back up in her, she was instantly reminded of how horrible it felt.

"H-hey, get up," she muttered. But nothing happened.

"Hey, I said get up. Now!" She shook the body for the fifth time now, to now avail.

"No! You can't just-stop it! Stop sleeping! I don't...I don't like this game… I don't want to play it. You have to get up. _Please get up!_ "

She shook the lifeless body harder, but there was still no response. The woman felt cold under Jinx's touch. Cold and moist from the red pool around them…

"STOP PLAYING DEAD!" Jinx burst. She couldn't handle it anymore. The tears rolling down her face burned, and she pulled the body into a hug, as if the embrace could make things okay. As if things would go back to normal, and her Hat Lady would go back to chasing her a moment after.

But she knew it wouldn't do any of those things. The embrace couldn't rewind time and protect the Sheriff from the shrapnel of her miss fired rocket. No, all it did was splatter more blood from the Sheriff's ravaged chest onto Jinx's.

"Please, Hat Lad- _Caitlyn_...I can't...I can't handle this feeling. Please get up. Just get up…"

She sobbed more onto the Sheriff's lifeless corpse, but nothing she did or said could change what had happened…


	3. Betting Season: Part 1

"I'm calling...11 in the bag."

"11! That's like, half of them! There's no way in hell you'll get that many."

"Oh yeah, Fat Hands?! You wanna put some money behind your big mouth?" Jinx smirked with narrowed eyes, challenging the pinkette to accept.

And just as she expected, the bruiser narrowed her own eyes and grinned.

"Damn straight I do! And when I win this bet, I'm gonna buy some new parts for my gauntlets and a steak dinner with the money I'll get," Vi boasted, confident in her words.

"Alright then Fat Hands, you're on! How about we make it the usual bet?" Jinx questioned, extending a hand.

"Fine. Whoever bags the most crooks wins the pot," Vi agreed, shaking Jinx's outstretched hand.

"Yup, just like usual. A hundred, or two hundred this time?"

"Eh, two hundred. Why the hell not. I have it, and I know you have it. Might as well make the stakes high."

Jinx chuckled. "Good. Just the way I like it! Get ready to pay me big time when I win."

"Yeah right, more like when _I win_."

Jinx merely laughed at that, finding the bruiser's confidence and boldness to be hilarious. And a chuckle from their companion in the Sheriff of Piltover told them that she too found it all humorous.

"You two...are just ridiculous. Leave it to you both to turn every gang war breakup or criminal activity of any kind into a contest of skill," Caitlyn murmured, with humor light in her tone despite her words.

She had learned to let them have their fun in spite of these serious occurrences a long time ago, and started to enjoy seeing their competitive nature as well.

"Hey, you know we can't help it, Cait. Call it sibling rivalry or whatever. It's just in our blood," Jinx said, giggling as she did, drawing a chuckle out the Sheriff as well.

"Well I suppose you'll need a referee then. Per usual, correct?"

"Yup! Vi would probably try and cheat if you weren't the judge of things, so it would nice to have a second eye."

Vi grunted at Jinx's words, rolling her eyes at them. "Yeah right. I'd never cheat, and it's not like I need to cheat to win anyways. And of course you would want Cait to ref, she will just declare you the winner with how bias she is. Just like she did last time."

"What? I am not biased, nor have I falsely declared a victory," Caitlyn argued, mildly offended.

"Yeah, sure you aren't. And I'm not a badass either," Vi muttered sarcastically.

"Well, you aren't a badass, just like Cait's not biased," Jinx returned chuckling, defending the Sheriff. But her words caused Vi to arch her brows at her,

"Yeah she is definitely biased. And yes, I _am_ _a_ _badass_!"

"Pfft," Jinx rolled her eyes. "You are not."

" _Are too_." Vi narrowed her own blue orbs.

"Are not."

"Are too."

" _Are not!_ "

" _Are too!_ "

Jinx paused their bout, before smirking and resuming it.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are too!

"Are not and dammit, that's final!"

Jinx giggled, knowing that her trick worked. "Alright Vi, you win. You _aren't_ a badass, and _that's_ final."

Vi huffed in pride and smirked. "Hah, you're damn right I'm am a…" Vi paused with a frown forming. "Hey…wait a minute..."

Her frown deepened and her irritation grew as she began to realize what had happened. "Hey! You fucking tricked me!"

"Yup! And it's funnier because you fall for it _every single time_ , Fat Hands! You're just so easy," Jinx said with a chuckle, knowing that the bruiser was quite pissed now.

Vi growled, but couldn't argue further as Caitlyn interrupted them with humor still light in her voice.

"Alright you two, we're here, so quit your antics. We got a gang war to break up..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **This will be a short two part story, so stay tuned for the next update to it.**

 **Reader Responses:**

 **JLunsi - Nah, pretty much all of these drabbles are disconnected from each other, and sometimes completely unrelated all together. As such, if you see me kill off a character in one drabble, you will most likely see them alive again in the next (such as how Cait is alive and well in this chapter)**

 **SSP399 - Well the thing about that is, I somewhat wanted to leave the end of Broken Gears as it is, so that there is potential for a sequel (as I really want to make a sequel for it, but haven't came up with ideas for it yet). If I do decide to not continue with that idea, however, I will make sure to post a small drabble in which revelations are made.**

 **Guest - Ah manly tears, the best of tears. Glad to hear you enjoyed both of them as well!**


	4. A Special Brand of Crazy

If Jinx is what most people consider the definition of crazy, then, in her own opinion, Caitlyn is a different, _special_ brand of crazy.

Sometimes, Jinx even wondered if the Sheriff of Piltover and her girlfriend in Caitlyn were the same person-because they sure as hell didn't seem like they were at times. Especially with the way their actions and words contrasted so sharply.

Like how _Sheriff_ Caitlyn could be as stiff as a brick in public situations, while Caitlyn _her girlfriend_ cracked innuendos around her like there was no tomorrow. Or how the Sheriff could literally force herself up all night to complete some paperwork weeks earlier than its due, while Caitlyn complained nonstop about having to do the laundry on her day off.

It's just the difference was like night and day between Caitlyn's two personas. Jinx couldn't understand it at all.

She's even tried asking Caitlyn about it once, questioning if the Sheriff was slightly bi-polar or something along the lines of it, in hopes of gaining some understanding. But the only answer she received was a raised brow on a confused face that read: " _What are you talking about."_

Jinx had just chuckled at that, knowing that Caitlyn couldn't see the different personalities within herself, and deduced that her beloved girlfriend is definitely not a hundred percent sane.

But that's not to say Jinx would ever tell her that. Or care either way, as she loved both halves of the Sheriff that she called her girlfriend.


	5. Weapon Modifications

"Hey Cait?"

"Yes Jinx?"

"Can I mod your gun now?" The ex-criminal questioned with hope glinting in her eyes. The Sheriff sighed at the question, as it was one she had been evading all morning long.

For some particular reason, Jinx had been _incredibly_ persistent about modifying her precious gun today. Jinx had given an explanation behind her persistence-something about wanting to test a new scope lens or something along the lines-but Caitlyn _really_ did not want to allow the girl to change her gun.

The old hunting rifle meant a lot to the Sheriff, and if Jinx modified the gun to an unrecognizable condition-whether for better or for worse-it would devastate her. But at the same time, she just couldn't say no to those large violet orbs. She felt like she was kicking a wounded puppy every time she saw them…only a million times worse.

"Jinx I...can you do it later?" Caitlyn winced as she attempted to dodge the question once more. However, as the pout on Jinx's face quickly morphed into a small frown, she could tell that there would be no more evasion for her.

"Oh come on Cait! You said that last time, and that was like, two hours ago, and this is really important to me!" Jinx stated, with disappointed annoyance growing evident in her voice. "When is later supposed to be? Never?!"

Caitlyn sighed once again, but finally relented, her girlfriend getting the best of her willpower. "...Alright, fine. I'll let you modify it now."

"Yes!" Jinx cheered, hopping off the couch they had been relaxing on. But before she could touch the precious rifle that stood upright against the back of the couch, Caitlyn gripped her hand lightly.

"Wait…" Caitlyn paused, trying to make sure she voiced her concern in a way as to not offend her partner. "Uh, before you go, just make sure you don't change it too much, _please_. I would like to be able to identify it once you're done."

But at that, Jinx merely waved her girlfriend off. "Pfft, please. It's just a small scope update that you probably won't even notice it at first," she stated in an attempt to reassure the Sheriff. And reassure, she did in fact accomplish. Caitlyn trusted her, and if it was truly a small change, then she should have nothing to worry about. Hopefully...

"Okay, I believe you," She said, releasing Jinx.

"Great!" Grinning widely, the girl picked up the rifle and headed off towards her workshop. "Alright, I'll be back in like five minutes top." And with that, she entered the room with rifle in hand, shutting the door behind her.

Chuckling lightly to herself at the girl's hyperactivity, Caitlyn returned to the novel she had been reading prior to the girl's unending requests…

* * *

Exactly five minutes later, like she detailed, Jinx burst out the workshop with rifle in hand.

"I'm done!" She exclaimed, thrusting the weapon into Caitlyn's surprised face, before asking, "How does it look?!"

Recovering from her initial shock, Caitlyn took her gun from Jinx's eager hands and examined it. Thankfully, it wasn't too changed much. Well, actually, now that she got a better look at it, she noted that it-much to her confusion-still looked _exactly the same_.

"...What? Nothing is different about it," she returned, voicing her perplexion.

However, Jinx waved her off, only adding to her confusion.

"Well of course you won't see a difference when you just look at the surface, silly!" She replied with humor coloring her voice.

"Here," Jinx started adjusting the rifle, "look at it through the scope."

Caitlyn nodded before placing her primary eye onto the familiar lens. However, even more to her confusion, nothing seemed different still. Frowning as she pulled off it, she once more voiced her thoughts.

"It's still the same... Did you really do something to it? It really doesn't seem like you did."

In response to her words, Jinx instantly doubled over in...laughter? _What in the world is she laughing about?_

"Haha. Yeah, I definitely did do _something_ to it. Here, look for yourself, heh." With that, she pulled a small handheld mirror out of her pocket, and showed it to Caitlyn. As she was presented with her reflection, Caitlyn was quite...shocked, for lack of better words, to see a black ring around her eye.

With a start, she instantly realized what had happened. Double checking the scope of her gun and seeing the black ink lining it, she only confirmed her thoughts. Shock turning into annoyance, she faced her still snickering partner with a scowl high on her face.

Rolling her eyes, she confronted the girl, "So this trick was the _really important_ modification you have been bothering me all day about."

At that, Jinx faltered, now noticing the Sheriff's annoyance. "Uh, yeah. Sorry?" she attempted to apologize, but her lackluster apology did nothing to help the Sheriff's attitude, as evident by the deepening scowl.

"Aw come on, Cait. Don't get all grumpy on me! It was just a small, itsy-bitsy trick. And hey, it was funny!" she stated, trying again to get back on Caitlyn's good side.

However, Caitlyn just huffed and turned away with arms crossed, not caring for Jinx's words at all. Jinx now frowned, wondering how she could redeem things. But after a moment's time, she remembered that she did have something to show Cait. Something that might make the Sheriff less annoyed.

"Wait, it's not the only thing I did to your gun! Look, I did add a real modification to it!" Jinx exclaimed. Her sudden words caught Caitlyn's attention, and against the Sheriff's judgement, she turned back to look at the girl.

"...What is it? And I swear, if you trick me again, I'm going to lock up your workshop for a week. And I'll take away your guns too, for that matter."

Jinx quickly waved her hands and shook her head.

"No need for that!" She said quickly, fearing the loss of her privileges and toys. As much fun as it would be to mess with her easily irritable girlfriend, being able to shoot things (namely stupid, low-life criminals) with Fishbones or Pow-Pow, or even Zap, greatly outweighed any further thoughts of pranks. As such, she immediately went to explaining her other, _actual_ modification.

"Here, look through the scope again," She instructed, holding the gun up. At Caitlyn's deadpan face, she instantly rectified her words, realizing her error.

"Oh, um. Without pressing your eye on the ink again…"

Caitlyn still gave her a wary look, but after a moment's hesitation, she finally relented. With a sigh, and a roll of her eyes, Caitlyn peered into the scope once more, without touching it directly. However, just as before, nothing was changed or different.

"...Is this the part where you start giggling at me again?" The Sheriff asked with a sigh, annoyed that she had fallen for what seemed to be yet another trick.

But Jinx feverently shook her head in denial-before realising that Caitlyn couldn't see her.

"No, it's not! Here, just let me press this button…"

Jinx reached with a hand against the side of the scope, fumbling for the small button she had installed. Feeling it a moment after, she activated it, drawing a gasp out of the unexpecting Sheriff.

"Woah," Caitlyn muttered, as her eye had to readjust to the now extremely extended scope. It was tremendous to her, and as she moved the rifle to a nearby window, she realized that she could see her Police Department building from it; despite the building being in the heart of the city, a good distance away from the outskirts her manor lied on.

"Awesome, huh? And it totally makes up for the prank, right?" She heard Jinx question beside her. She took her eye off her scope to look at her grinning partner, and had to roll her eyes at her.

"Yes, Jinx. It is pretty 'awesome'," She agreed. "However, you still pulled a prank on me, and while I forgive you, forgiveness doesn't exactly wash this ink off my eye, or my rifle, does it?"

At that, Jinx gulped, noticing the darker tone Caitlyn took at the end of her words.

"Uh, what are you going to do about it?" She nervously questioned.

"Oh don't worry. I just might make a bit of my own modifications...to a certain rocket launcher."

As Caitlyn gave a menacing chuckle, Jinx paled, instantly regretting her prank. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to make modifications to Caityn's rifle...


End file.
